Carly's guitar
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Let's see what they have..." says Carly. There are many different awesome acoustic guitars to choose from.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friends Emily Larsen, Sexy Becca, Katy Vendora, Naughty Nicole, Jack Spears and Dan Black.**

* * *

**Carly's guitar**

**Carly Shay enter a music store. She's there to buy an acoustic guitar for herself.**

**She has no idea exactly what guitar she wants.**

"Let's see what they have..." says Carly.

There are many different awesome acoustic guitars to choose from.

"Maybe this..." says Carly as she grab a natural-finished Gibson L-00 rosewood guitar.

She play it a bit, but decides that she doesn't really like it.

Instead she try a Martin D 35.

Carly think it sounds good, but it's not quite right for her.

She try a Taylor 514ce. It isn't really her style.

"Perhaps this one." says Carly as she try a Gibson SJ 200 Western Classic.

The big rosewood guitar feels too large for her.

"Need help?" says a girl who work in the store.

"Yeah. I want a good acoustic guitar." says Carly.

"Any particular size, shape and tonewood you'd like?" says the girl.

"Uh...no, not really. It's my first time buying a quality guitar." says Carly.

"We've got these new Gibson Hummingbird elite guitars with adirondack spruce top and rosewood back and side." says the girl.

"Let me try one." says Carly.

The girl hands Carly one of the guitars.

Carly play a bit, but even though this is slightly smaller than the SJ 200, it still feels a bit big for Carly who is a rather petite girl.

"Appears a big too large for you. Hold on here...I know what might be perfect. Try this one." says the girl as she hands Carly a Gibson SJ 200 M, a smaller version of a regular SJ 200.

Carly play a little and starts to smile. The guitar feels wonderful to play and it sounds awesome, as if it was meant for her.

"Wow! This one's so nice." says a happy Carly.

"Do you want it?" says the girl.

"I believe so." says Carly.

"Okay. Only 3000 dollars." says the girl.

"That's a lot of money. I'm just a regular high school girl." says Carly.

"Well, we do offer payment plans for most guitars." says the girl.

"Nice. Then I'll take this one. It's awesome." says Carly.

Carly Make the first of 4 payments on the guitar and she get it to take home today.

Once home, she open the case, grab the guitar and play a bit.

"Nice guitar. How can you afford that?" says Spencer Shay, Carly's brother.

"I went for a payment plan." says Carly.

"Smart idea. Can you play 'Red Dream' by Vanessa Otoya?" says Spencer.

"Not sure. I can try." says Carly as she starts to play the song.

It sounds very good.

"Yeah, that's the one." says Spencer.

"Do you like music like this?" says Carly.

"Usually I don't admit it, but...yes." says Spencer.

"Cute." says Carly as she continue to play the entire song.

Spencer is highly impressed that Carly can play guitar with such grand skill.

"Aww, sweet." says Carly, who love her new awesome guitar.

Carly play her guitar fingerstyle, since that is the playing style she know.

"What other great songs can you play?" says Spencer.

"This one for example." says Carly as she starts to play 'Blue Fox' by Jessica DeVaule.

Spencer like the song.

"Nice." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says Carly with a sweet smile.

The next day.

"Nice guitar." says Sam Puckett when she sees Carly's guitar.

"Thanks, Sam." says a happy carly.

"Usually I prefer electric guitar, personally, but it is still cool." says Sam.

"Okay." says Carly.

"Yup." says Sam with a sweet smile.

Carly gives Sam a hug.

Sam doesn't always enjoy hugs, but Carly know Sam so well that she can tell when she can hug Sam or not.

"Play something. Please." says Sam.

"What do you wanna hear?" says Carly as she grab her guitar.

"Anything. Surprise me." says Sam.

"Okay." says Carly.

Carly play 'Spring Love' by Nina van Grouber.

It is one of Carly's favorite songs.

"Sweet song." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Carly.

"I maybe should start playing acoustic too." says Sam.

"Do what feels right for you." says Carly.

"Sounds smart." says Sam.

"True, my friend." says Carly.

"Cool." says Sam.

"And sweet." says Carly.

Carly play another song.

"Nice." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Carly.

Sam think Carly is very talented at playing guitar.

"So nice." says Sam.

"I'm glad you like it, Sam." says Carly.

Carly play a song that is more Sam's style.

Sam smile, happy that Carly can play such music.

"Awesome." says Sam.

4 days later, Sam has bought an old used acoustic guitar.

Carly and Sam play a song together on their acoustic guitars in Sam's bedroom.

They don't know it, but Sam's mom is outside the door, listening.

Sam starts singing and by doing so reveal that she actually has a great wonderful voice.

Carly begin to sing as well.

Both girls are happy.

The next day.

"We should have you play guitar on next iCarly web-show." says Freddie.

"I think not. Goofing around on live internet is one thing. Don't wanna play music so a bunch of people can see it though. At least not yet. Maybe once I'm more skilled." says Carly.

"Okay." says Freddie.

"Yeah. I have another idea." says Carly.

"And what's that?" says Freddie.

"Sam and I will face off in a BFF quiz and if one of us answer wrong that person get a bunch of disgusting stuff splashed over her." says Carly.

"That's one I am on for." says Sam.

"Okay. You girls outvote me, two to one so we'll do that." says Freddie.

"Wow! So cute!" says Sam, all sarcastic.

"Right...whatever..." says Freddie.

Carly play the Rocky theme song on her guitar.

"Very subtle, Carly Shay..." says Freddie being almost as sarcastic as Sam.

"Okay." says Carly with a cute laugh.

"Freddie, don't get uptight." says Sam.

"Sam, I'm never uptight." says Freddie.

"Are ya sure?" says Sam.

"Yeah." says Freddie.

Carly play the Pink Panther intro music.

"Damn! Not that one." says Sam, who hate that music.

"Sorry." says Carly and play the Star Trek TNG theme instead.

"Nice." says Freddie.

"Thanks." says Carly.

"Anytime." says Freddie.

"Oh, damn!" says Sam with a big sigh.

"What's up, Sam?" says Carly.

"Nothing...me is fine." says Sam.

Carly play a cute song.

"Awww." says Carly.

The next day.

Carly play an old classic song on her guitar.

"Hi, Carly." says Sam as she enter Carly's room.

"Hi, Sam." says Carly.

"Did you get the package today?" says Sam.

"I didn't...it's not here yet." says Carly.

"Okay. I hope they send it soon." says Sam.

"So do I, Sam." says Carly.

"Let's track it." says Sam as she enter the tracking number into her phone.

The package Carly and Sam wait for is on the way and will arrive 5 days later.

"At least they've sent it." says Carly.

"Yeah." says Sam.

Carly play an old Irish folk song.

Sam dance to it.

Sam doesn't dance in traditiona Irish style, just how she love to dance.

Carly giggle.

Sam smile.

"Hi." says Freddie as he enter the room.

Sam stop dancing as soon as she notice Freddie.

Carly stop playing and put down her guitar.

"I managed to get this for you." says Freddie as he give a black box to Sam.

"Thanks, how much?" says Sam.

"50 dollars." says Freddie.

Sam gives 50 dollars to Freddie.

"What's in there?" says Carly.

"Ya don't wanna know, Carly." says Sam.

"Okay. If so, open it later, at home." says Carly.

"Alright, girl." says Sam with a sweet smile.

Carly play a sweet song on her guitar.

Freddie and Sam simply smile and listen.

The 3 friends are happy.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
